Unit-T: A bond between Kig-Yar and Human (Reader Request Fic)
by Accendrix
Summary: In Short: A request about a Kig-Yar F! and Human M! pairing. After some discussing, I created the "Jet-Teds" (JT-TD: Joint-divisonary Tactical Deployment squads). It is a Sniper Team, of four humans and three Jackals. Things go awry on one assassination/extermination Mission and "Kite" McMillan is stuck with the Jackal: Liz. "Things" develop, and bonds are stretched.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The awaited day had arrived! The end of the Covenant-Human War had finally come, with the Humans licking their wounds and the Covenant retreating back to the recesses of space to find meaning and unity among it's once proud establishment. With the deeds of Sierra-117 being honored and Thel Vadam leaving with his fleet of Sangheili Spacecraft on a return voyage to Sangheilios, the remnants of the conflict are still shell-shocked and baffled at what to do now. Many hitched a ride with the Elites to head back home, good riddance seeing how mankind was sick of this organization which was hellbent of exterminating the species for more than 20 years. But some chose to stay connected to humanity, in a form.

"Humanity can now breathe again. The Covenant has finally been driven back. The cost in lives- our troops and our citizens- has been enormous. But freedom never comes cheaply, and now, we rebuild. I promise this to every man, woman, and child on Earth and in its colonies. While we will continue to strive for a peaceful coexistence with other species, humanity will never again allow itself to be the victim of aggression. This is the moment we start to reclaim our rightful place in the universe." ~Dr. Ruth Charet, new President of the Unified Earth Government.

With this declaration, the UNSC was ordered to finish up this bloody conflict with the Insurrectionists, and finally establish total peace in regards to humanity's clutches in the Milky Way. That meant it needed more soldiers, and seeing how the need for these troopers was less necessary than it was with the Covenant-Human War, they had to resort other means of bolstering their military. Being discreet about it, specific operators were dispatched to the most cooperative Alien species aside from the Sangheili. Grunts weren't needed, Hunters were too violent and nobody liked to work with a bunch of worms, the Brutes once were civilized but the Tribal Savagery returned and progressed as the war ended, and the most disciplined yet efficient alien species left was the Kig-Yar. Engineers weren't even considered, these slaves jumped at the opportunity of freedom and they also returned home with the Sangheili. From the Epsilon Indi system, an orbital station was built at the ruins of Harvest, a symbolic memoir of the roots of the War. From there, cooperative Kig-Yar accepted the offer to perform Joint Operations against the remnants of the covenant, and planet Eayn was swarmed with UNSC recruitment ships. The Pirates were a nuisance in the beginning, but after a few months of negotiations they too enlisted. Mankind was unaware of these measures taken to defend itself, and after scrutinizing the importance of the military the UEG allowed the Jackals to become allies, making the reveal public in under a year.

These trainable, efficient soldiers were a godsend. The UNSC's hand was connected to the powerful arm of the UEG, and with the operations against the Insurrectionists faltering as their front weakened and dwindled, the push to create Spartans took over. Three years after the war, Jackals have been crudely accepted into the UNSC and they are both respected and despised by the veterans. Almost everyone has a story to tell about how vicious these birdasauruses were. The inner conflict of acceptance was a struggle, but both sides got the job done and shared a beer in good faith. Along with the normal Kig-Yar, were the Skirmishers. After this time to repopulate after their near extinction on Reach and connected deployments, they dripped into the military arm and grew to rival Spartans with their superb warrior skills. But the Spartan-IV project was still underway, and there would always be the bigger fish in the sea.

Now, it's just regular deployments and leaves to Eayn for the Kig-Yar. To the humans, it's reinforcing their power and grasp, by also forming bonds with their former enemies. The UEG understood it, the UNSC understood it, and by now mankind was indifferent to the idea. In only four years, the Kig-Yar were a part of mankind, and vice versa. Following this, the arise of the superior Spartan-IV's came, and the UNSC Infinity was off on it's voyage where it would encounter Requiem, and planet Reach. But for now, it's just the same-shit, different-day.

…

The orbital station, titled "_Repercussion_" was a formation of four MAC stations guarding a huge, tower-like building. It was located at the, now dead, planet Harvest. Fitting, as this station was a consequence of the war and the actions taken with the Kig-Yar. The Epsilon Indi system was the closest to planet Eayn, and with the routine recruitments and training done here, the station was becoming well known for producing the: "Jarhead Jackals." Cooperation between the two species was at first difficult, but employing instructors who were not bias or clinging onto the harsh cruelties of the Covenant-Human War chiseled these punks down to work as a team, friendships grew and the train of thought dwindled down to just being a douche-bag when you held it against a Kig-Yar, for being a _Kig-Yar_.

Operations for these JSOC squads included taking care of Insurrectionist issues such as assassinations, or the more popular Covenant Removal Operations. Because of the consistent outreach of Network Operations in the now less-lethal space the remaining Prophetic leaders and Covenant Survivors are hunted down with tactical efficiency. Seeing how Jackals specialized in Sniper Teams or squad operations, join task forces specialized in assassinations were deployed to various high-activity areas of space, most in the surrounding star systems at the edges of human space. Repercussion acted as it's own Command network for Joint Operations, and FLEETCOM had no problem with their masterful work.

In time, NetSpaceOps encountered some intel referring to "_Finality_." This was enough to alert Repercussion and they sent out a Division to handle this Planetary operation. With permission from FLEETCOM, a UNSC Prowler was delivered with regards from ONI. The Joint Team boarded it and it went off to discover and eliminate whatever "Finality" was.

…

The UNSC _Last Gleaming_, an ONI Prowler which has been in service since 2531, exited slipspace, jumping onto the coordinates the intelligence reported.

"Anyone know what Star System we're in? I mean, Harvest is in Epsilon Eridani…soooo, what's this one?"

Frederick "Kite" McMillan, Lance Corporal, Ex-ODST, and member of the UNIT-T Joint-divisionary Tactical Deployment Squad (Jackal/Human Squad) sauntered his way down the hall, his black boots making the hallway ring with noise as he clocked out a step rapidly. Kite, a middle-aged Caucasian male, was a tough and handsome Marine, who was in fact an Ex-ODST. Back when the unit was first established, the "JD-TD" command combined brutal Jackals with the UNSC's proudest savages. Surprisingly it worked, with exceptional results returning from Extermination Operations. The "Jed-Teds" were then advanced upon, until a squad of the best performers was created into a Delta Operators team. It was comprised of four humans, and three Jackals.

"I dunno, man. I think Sammy should, she keeps track of this stuff." an armored squad mate responded. The slightly shorter man was of Asian heritage, with short black hair and dark eyes. The man's name was Chan, a close associate of Kite and the squad's "foreign weapons enthusiast." Despite the radiation poisoning, Chan had remarkably survived despite having a love for covenant weaponry. It was surprising that his molecules weren't breaking down, and Kite was always afraid during a mission that Chan would turn into a puddle of bloody goo. Meeting Chan's yes with his own blue ones, the bleach-blonde Ex-ODST shrugged and clapped his hands together.

They casually turned a corner to go into another grey and white hallway, with slanted walls and a polished floor. Vents hissed out a spurt of air every now and then, and there was a scented refresher someone stuck onto the ceiling next to each one, every spurt now smelled like lavender or cinnamon apple. Kite got his name by once using his shirt to glide through the air during ODST prep and training. Most just called him McMillan, but his squad enjoyed his nickname. He was indifferent about it, something always reminded him about how he was demoted and kicked off of the ODST Special Forces Division. There was an accident during the evacuation of reach, where massive civilian casualties were partly considered Kite's fault, seeing how he disregarded orders and managed to let a few Brutes through the barricaded doorway to the rooftop evacs…by mistake of course. He would never forget that day, and no human veteran would ever forget the brutality of any Covenant. Like any human being, friendships with Kig-Yar were strained and difficult at first, but as time went on they learned to respect and tolerate each other.

A door with the sign reading: "Barracks" opened to the two Marines, and they entered. Beds, shelving, footlockers, cabinets, and a holo-table were in the room. A monitor was in a corner on the ceiling, it's screen saver being a picture of sierra-117. Cups and empty plates were on the table, and some clothing was on the floor. Now, female Kig-Yar were integrated into the UNSC as JT-TD was being confirmed by the UEG and UNSC. Your preference was your own, however it was a it uncomfortable for inter-species relationships to occur. That doesn't mean that they didn't happen though. On one bed were Sammy and Christopher, who were sleeping under the covers of Chris's bed. The female Kig-Yar, a long blue haired and soft skinned vixen nicknamed "Liz," was half-clothed and sleeping in a curled up position on her bed, located on the opposite side of the human beds. She had smooth dark-yellow, almost golden, skin and bright marmalade and cherry eyes. With a smaller snout, and less exposed teeth, she looked like a baby dinosaur hatchling with decent breasts and a high butt. Clutching one white pillow with her three-fingered hand, and shaking slightly as a gust of air was shot out from the vent above the bed, her eyes shot open and she got up quickly.

"Relax Liz, it's just your fellow 'JT-titties.'" Kite remarked. Liz was his spotter and infantry companion. The operations the Jed-Teds did were mostly related to eliminating HVIs, and Snipers were excellent. Kig-Yar were like the perfect spy or sneak, but humans had superior long-range accuracy and easier to use guns. Liz was wearing a pair of black fatigue shorts, and a loose white undershirt. She stretched and her voice was shrill a bit as she yawned. Chan picked up a magazine of motorcycles on the ground, and tossed it to the couple on the bed. They were startled, and Chris looked up from under the covers to spot his teammates staring at him. He groaned and whispered something to Sammy, who grumbled and yawned. Arising, the stark naked Marines grabbed some clothing and headed out to the showers.

"Alright, now that we're up be sure to headtothebriefingroomwait!" Chan called after them. The doors shut and he shrugged. Liz passed Chan and reached the showers. Chan, being the OCD Neat-Freak, knelt down and furiously started to put things away while Kite opened his footlocker, shaking his head and smiling.

In the showers, the Squad steamed up the room and quickly scrubbed themselves clean. The blue tiled walls were wet from the water, and the trickling flow stayed in cohesive droplets on the white floor. Sammy was a veteran of the war, with short hazel hair that formed a small ponytail at the back of her head. She had light-green eyes, and hints of freckles on her face. She was Caucasian, and spoke in a funny accent that traced itself back to an evolved European heritage from a colony planet. Chris, her partner, was a medium-built man with tanned skin and a head of animated black hair, and his eyes color was richly blue that people believed he had implants or dyed his iris. Liz was still new to the showering rituals Humans did, and she mostly stayed under the steam and spun around every few minutes or so. The water was always recycled, being boiled and divided on the Prowler, but short showers were necessary to this sniper team. They exited the room and put on clothing, quickly throwing on their ACU and armor, and exiting the Barracks to reach the Briefing Room. Kite and Chan were already prepared, and had left their team behind during the shower break, waving to their squad as they walked into the darkened room near the Bridge. Blue lights from the computer screens and monitors cast a spectral glow to the technological room, and it's machinery noises of small buzzes or crackles emphasized it's Military set-up.

Kite and Chan were not alone in the Briefing Room when the others walked in. There was the Squad Leader, Vrin, and his spotter Fran. The two male Jackals were armored up in green or multi-cam armor, part covenant and part human. Point defense shields were still on, the remaining few the Jackals didn't destroy or plunder from each other after the War. Vrin had a red mohawk and grizzled face, with bright yellow eyes looking to his team. Fran, short for Francesca, was the other Kig-Yar female who was exceptional at sniping and covert operations. She had long rd hair with purple streaks in it, and shared the bright yellow eyes Vrin had. They were brother and sister, and had joined the UNSC after the initial recruitment over at Eayn.

"Captain Jaden wants us to be off his ship in a few hours. He will stick around until the job is completed, and then we return to Repercussion, yes?" Vrin told them. Fran and Liz smiled to each other, Kite and Chan stared at the topography map on the holo-table in front of them, and the others kept their eyes on Vrin. The Jackal had a very raspy and sharp voice, but he was one of the best English/Kig-Yar speakers and the best Jed-Ted.

"Target, _Bruuute Chieftain_!" Vrin sneered. Those apes enjoyed eating Kig-Yar when food supplies ran out, the stories his veteran-now-pirate father had told him were abhorring. "We come. We kill. Then, we go."

Captain Jaden's face appeared on the communications line, and the sound wave frequency morphed as the aged man spoke.

"Vrin, boy we need you folk to go now. The Prowler will cloak and orbit the planet, we don't want to be detected and then blown up soldier. Good luck to you."

Jaden, an African man who was Earth-born, had a solemn face that had seen many things. He was chipper, but as ONI he was also very serious and straightforward. The man was tall and huge, eye-to-eye with a Brute if the time ever came. However his priority was to deliver these killers and get them back home. Just your regular ONI Busdriver picking up the kids and dropping them off.

The team left to the Armory and grabbed their gear. Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Matériel Rifles were picked out and loaded. Spotting Lens, tripods, set-up gear, and camping equipment were packed up, and finally the team tightened their straps and put on the packs. They headed down to the Hangar Hatch and got into an ONI Falcon, aircraft primarily used during the Battle for Reach. The turret-less, black and slanted hull designs were very stylish, but they served as an undetectable transport when the time came. The Prowler cloaked and entered the planet's Gravity, reaching the drop-off point in the air. Breathing deeply, face-masks were secured and oxygen tanks were hooked up. The Hangar doors opened and the Flacon (piloted by Sammy) took off out of the Prowler and into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright guys, we're JSOC Operators, put side those anatomical differences and let's get pumped to exterminate some ape-shit Ape shits." Kite spoke.

Open radio was not really a smart choice when you're trying to come into a planet stealthily, unless you had definite jammers or private lines, the advanced tracing technology the remains of the Covenant still had were still a threat. The Jackals growled in an agreeing tone, and Chan smacked the glass of his facemask with a gloved hand. Chris slid a magazine into his Sniper Rifle and checked to see if the silenced SMGs the team had were also loaded. The others prepped themselves as the Falcon flew downwards, specifically heading to a beach where a crashed Phantom had been seen. It was old, and looked to be scavenged for parts which indicated that survivors were there.

Kite, seated inside of the Falcon, bent forwards and looked over Vrin's shoulder. The tall, beefy Jackal was glad in a black skinsuit and had the green or multi-camo armor parts from before. Their suit was contoured and grooved to fit the Jackal's body, and the unisex of the design meant that it would always fit any Jackal no matter what gender or size they were. For humans, it was different. Kite was wearing standard UNSC gear (ACU, boots, combat harness and vest, and some armor on top of it all with a eye-spec camera mounted on his helmet). _Repercussion _was treated just as royally as any other UNSC mega-station, and it was on spotlight to eliminate Covies as fast as it could. In return for excellence, it got supplies such as Stealth Falcons or Orbital Pelican Gunships.

Hugging his long rifle close to his breast-piece, Kite exhaled out a breath, marveling at the clouds through the glass o his facemask. The turret seats were occupied by Vrin and his sister, who kept their eyes on the scope the entire flight. Chan and Chris were opposite to Kite, and Liz was standing with a SMG in one hand, holding onto a black-and-yellow checkered handle on the ceiling to brace herself.

"Alright fellas, we're going to be dropping in about two mikes from now." Sammy informed them. The woman slowly turned the Falcon's steering and it shifted to the side, gliding inwards to the beach.

The chopper blades made terrible CHOOKA-CHOOKA noises in the air as it flew down to the pink and creamy-tan beach sand. Hovering over the water, the others checked their air-tanks and stood. Chan put the gear into a cylinder located under his seat. And he twisted a dial, making the silver tube transform to look into a small submarine. Patting it, he tossed the thing off and let it fly across the water to reach the beach. Droplets and waved chaotically formed under the chopper blade's hurried spins. Chan then twisted the already tight nozzle on his air tanks, and jumped into the water letting his air slowly gush out from a third, smaller tank used for propulsion. Meeting his wet teammates on the beach, he ditched the oxygen gear and tossed them into the water, where they floated a bobbed a bit before sinking down farther out, being wrapped around by the numerous wave's embraces.

The submarine cylinder from before left a scar on the sand, eventually coming to rest at a dune it created near the sediment-like terrain that marked the beginning of jungle. Vrin knelt down to it and opened the hatch, letting the thing hiss as it's hinges moved and air-tight design failed. Inside were two thing, one being a Target Locator and the other being a unique magazine for the Sniper Rifles. You could see the bullets inside via transparent material forming a design on the shell, and inside were what looked like huge glowing purple needles. Vrin took it out and placed the magazine into a large black pouch located on his waist, and he stood up to meet Fran. She was on one knee, her eye on the scope and pointing out to the end of the beach where it curved. They were on a small island apparently, one which was leagues away from any real land. The atmosphere was much like Earth's, to the pleasure of Kite.

Christopher swung his rifle around, looking into the jungle. His intense eye stared in through the scope, staying still as he slowly breathed and let the rifle stock rub into his side and arm. Everything went silent, and he only heard his heart beat. The air didn't smell so salty, and the everything other than the scope was a fuzzy mess. His eye widened and he exhaled, until a jolt send the man back to reality. Sammy was above them, and she looked for a spot to land.

"We clear LZ, you land then join." Vrin spoke. He and Fran jogged off to the flat rocky shore, and Chris put a hand to his head. He knocked on his helmet and put a bare finger to the black straps going across his neck and throat. Chan wandered up to the man and nudged him, and Kite watched as Sammy swung around to follow the Jackals.

"Showtime is go time." Liz remarked. Her voice was…unsettling, but it was much softer and clearer than a Jackal's regular croaks or squawks. She was his spotter, and the Jackal sheathed her silenced SMG onto her lower back to take out a black, semi-automatic Magnum with a silencer and holographic sight attachment.

Kite nodded and went off after the others with Liz at his side. Finally arriving at the smooth, grey and black rocks that provided shelter from the waves and a flat area to land, Sammy dropped the aircraft gently onto a slightly slanted surface and waited until the blades stopped whirring. Openeing the cockpit, she jumped out and knelt down, getting out an Assault Rifle with a silencer and duck-taped magazine. Chris met up with her and the two stacked up at the corner of the pillars of rocks, where an entrance to the jungle was observed by Chan. He breathed out, and crawled to the floor where the sand brushed up against his neck, as he sued the tall green leaves near the floor to cover his movements. Going up the right side of the rocks, Chan looked to Chris and Sammy.

"Kite, you take point. Vrin follow. Kig-Yar, we go to the trees."

With their sniper skills dying out so the average Infantry and Recon kicked in, the Jackals jumped up to the large trees and landed on thick branches which had coconut shaped objects hanging from them. Sunlight gleamed in from the canopy, and the light dwindled as the canopy got thicker. The Humans, lead by Kite, slowly went off as the Jacksl provided Overwatch. Chan took out a small holographic pad, and toyed with it until an orange arrowed Nav Point was set up in everyone's eye-spec HUD.

"That's where suspected survivors might be." he informed the group. The Jackals wordlessly rushed off leaving the humans to follow the trail. After some jungle terrain traversing, the Marines crouched beside a fallen tree and dug themselves into the soft ground, peeking over it. A few meters away was the Nav Point. Kite did some hand signals, the flank out and move in ones to be precise. Chris and Sammy took both the sides of the tree, with Chris using a black hook device to grapple up the uprooted tree's trunk and roll over it to fall onto the soft ground. Sammy slowly crouch-walked over to the thicker brush, and creepers brushed against her muddy, booted legs with every precise step.

"Chan, there's a gap from the trunk and ground, set up over there and cover us." Kite ordered. He then vaulted over the stooped side of the trunk and slid onto the earthy floor of the Jungle. Some fungus was next to his head, but he stepped forwards and finally reached the Nav Point. From the trees came a rustling, and then Fran appeared in the branches with her Rifle on her back. She gestured for Kite to follow, but a vicious roar and volley of hot energy forced her to scurry backwards, her long legs bending as her feet impacted the tree trunks or branches.

Suddenly, a ferocious and Tribal looking Brute rolled from the bushes. His naked body had designs on him, painted with blue or purple-red blood. Blue armor pieces loosely were tied onto by dirty rags or strips, and he stank of savagery. In his hands was a mean looking Mauler. The large Brute waved the gun at the smaller human and charged forwards. A loud bang was heard and the Brute flew backwards with it's head exploding. Chan cocked his rifle and silently waited for another to come out, letting his armored torso gently relax onto the earth below him. Kite and the others ran into the clearing and looked to the rotting skeletons on the Jungle floor, with grass-stained Covenant technology or supplies half-buried in the mud or soil. Vrin and Fran then appeared, aiming into the thicket. Liz hopped down and rolled, coming to a stop at measly half-buried crate for cover. She looked to Kite, and he moved over to her position so they were side-by-side behind this cover.

Wordlessly, the Marines dug themselves in and waited for another to show. These Brutes had obviously survived, they were built to withstand these Jungle conditions. Monkeys and the Jungle, with a steady food supply of lesser beings such as Rebel Jackals or Grunts, was a good set-up if you crash landed and had no way to contact rescue. This planet could be another Colony which Humans could inhabit…but seeing how most of the Colonies were wiped out before Earth was targeted, a lot of Refugees weren't really wanting a planet deep in space, out of Human control. The UNSC also didn't want more Insurrectionists, so this planet could be kept a beautiful secret for the time being.

As expected, a more silent Brute Savage wandered out with his spiker. His painted officer helmet looking a bit less blue and clean than a year before. His nostrils flared and breathe fumed out with every exhale. The face-mask helmet was comfortable to this hulk, however it couldn't provide protection from a Sniper round. If only their shielding technology still worked…but the shot flew over the grass and implanted itself into an eye-socket, turning the brain to bloody jelly and the skull to fragile pieces.

Vaulting over their cover, Liz and Kite then opened fire into the thicket, and various grunts of death escaped from the Jungle. In the trees, Vrin and Fran jumped to branches and let powerful shots fly into the Jungle. Chris and Sammy waited until they were done, and the two then went in to investigate with the others defending their rear and flanks. The Jackals jumped down and joined their teammates on the floor, huffing out a breath and reloading their weapons in half-fumbled motions. Covenant weapons used energy cells, but these Kig-Yar were trained to use UNSC guns…their anatomy didn't help with the grips and triggers, and reloading became a miniscule chore. Sliding in the new magazines, Vrin and Fran looked to Liz who sided with them and backed away. It was best to let Jackals sniff the air and perform recon, but the smell of death and Jungle was too much. Chan arose and looked around, he then took out his pad and began to shoot things with a dark peach finger across the screen, until a detailed Navigations Map showed the Island and the area around the crashsite, the rest being a white silhouette of undiscovered Jungle.

"Vrin, we've found something. Looks…tribal. Piles of dirt and painted rocks." Christopher informed his team-leader. The Jackal shook his head and urged his team to follow. Sammy was seen behind a low rock, using it as cover and a brace for her rifle. Aiming over to the other side of the Burial Ground, she made sure Christopher wasn't ambushed. The man was stooped down to a dead body, trying not to look into the Brute's dead crimson eyes, which eerily stared right at him.

"Graves. Sacred, leave. Move to other area, silent and secure. Find crash site." Vrin spoke. The humans and Jackals left the bodies and headed to a trail which led to the Burial Ground. A small spring was seen at a cluster of trees, and what looked like nests in the canopy was seen, the sunlight darkening the bundles of sticks and leaves.

"Great apes make tree homes. Looks like Brutes did the same." Chan remarked. Kite gave him a look and smirked. He shut an eye and advanced with the others, staring into his scope and keeping a firm grip on the rifle with both hands. Liz was near him, her eyes darting about in frantic alertness, and her body looked hunched down. Vrin and Fran were side by side, meandering on the trail, croaking or squawking at each other in hushed tones.

"Mind telling us some of that?" Sammy asked. She was in front of Christopher, who's rifle and head was lowered. Chan bumped past Kite and headed up, showing Vrin his pad. The Jackal halted to stare at it, and then nodded to Chan. The human smirked ins satisfaction.

"Split up, move at nightfall. Sammy and Chris, come us. Liss, Kite, Chan, head to hills. Radio silence, cover tracks. We are invisible."

As his words ended, a faint buzzing sound could be heard humming in the Jungle. Kite stepped into a thick puddle on the ground and tried to pull his foot free from it. The water-sand bubbled and sucked at his leg, and he then looked around to see the hidden quicksand trap near the Brute homes. Scattered pieces of broken Covenant technology was strewn about, and the quicksand was growing out to suck it up only to retreat and leave the things stuck in it's flimsy grasp. Vrin, Fran, and Chan shot their heads to the sky. Sammy and Chris grabbed Kite's arms and pulled him free, all three falling to their bottoms as the swarm arrived. A grizzled Drone Major in dirty red armor, leading his massive swarm of Drones wielding spears and stone weapons, was whizzing in the air towards the gunshots it had heard earlier. The ground darkened as the swarm blocked out the sun, and Liz looked to Kite with a deep terror in her eyes before the black mass swooped down.


End file.
